


Wanna Cuddle?

by helpmepolarize



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is probably bad, and tired, but fluffly, i was bored, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmepolarize/pseuds/helpmepolarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Josh wants to sleep but Tyler wants to cuddle. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Cuddle?

"Joshyyy," Tyler whined. All Tyler wanted to do was cuddle, but Josh was having none of it.

"Tyler, I swear to God I will kill you. Go cuddle Mark or something, just fucking leave me alone," Josh growled out. He really wasn't that angry, he was just exhausted and needed to sleep.

"But i don't want to cuddle with Mark. I want to cuddle with my lovely boyfriend. Who loves me lots," Tyler giggled out. 

"Yes, I love you, but I really want to fucking sleep, okay?" Josh didn't know why Tyler wanted to cuddle so badly. This kid had an endless supply of energy.

"SO WON'T YOU STAY ALIVE? I'LL TAKE YOU ON A RIDE, AND I WILL MAKE YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE LOVELY!" Tyler screamed out. By this point, Tyler wanted to cuddle Josh so badly that he would annoy him until Josh had to consent to giving him cuddles.

"Shut the fuck up, dude," Josh groaned out.

"I'M TAKING OVER MY BODY, BACK IN CONTROL, NO MORE SHOTTY!" Tyler screamed again.

"Shut up right now." Josh was bginning to get very annoyed and he was getting more exhausted by the second.

"NOBODY THINKS WHAT I THINK. NOBODY DREAMS WHEN THEY BLINK." Tyler could practically feel Josh relenting.

"I will fucking slap you if you don't shut up within the next two seconds." Josh hoped Tyler couldn't sense him relenting. But he also knew Tyler had a sixth sense that helped him detect when people wanted to cuddle, so he probably already knew what Josh was thinking.

"MY TASTE IN MUSIC IS YOUR FACE!" Tyler smiled on the inside, knowing he was about to win.

"Fuck you, Tyler. Get your little ass over here so I can fucking cuddle you. I'm going to sleep though," Josh spat out. He wasn't actually angry, if he was being honest. He actually did want to cuddle Tyler, he was just being stubborn.

"Yay!" Tyler yelled as he cuddled into Josh. He snuggled as close to Josh as humanly possible and sighed contentedly. He loved Josh's cuddles because he felt so safe and warm. He was very happy and he soon fell into a deep sleep filled with good dreams.

Josh also loved cuddling Tyler. He loved that he was able to make Tyler feel so safe. Plus, Tyler was fucking adorable when he was asleep. Even though Tyler claimed Josh was the cutest napper. Josh snuggled in closer to Tyler and also fell asleep tangled with Tyler's limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am emo trash. This fic is probably bad, but I am too tired to make it better. I apologize. But whatever. It was a solid effort. I am still emo trash.


End file.
